Hyrule High School Days
by Leah Tategami
Summary: A cute Link/Shiek/Oc fic about their school days at Hyrule High, dashing around the halls, school dances and of course avoiding the dastardly Zelda!


**A/N Blame the plot bunnies for this one, I don't usually do this sort of thing but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So here it is, and yet even when I finished this the plot bunnies continue to nag me. I might turn this into a series of one-shots or it might even evolve into a long chapter story, we'll have to see. As always thanks for reading and please review.**

"Link! Sheik!" I yelled as I sprinted down the hallway of Hyrule High. The two blondes in front of me slowed to a stop to let me catch up. I shoved my head between their arms, Link on my left, Sheik on my right. Sheik looked down at me with an affectionate smile, and I felt really short.

"Good morning, Rain. How are you?" Sheik asked me.

"Good, how about you?" I replied.

"I am well." Said Sheik. I grinned and turned my head to Link. He grinned down at me and ruffled my hair. I squealed and ducked into Sheik's arms.

"Save me, oh brave Sheikah warrior!" I crowed to Sheik. He snorted at my dramatics and wrapped me up in his arms to shield me from Link. Link growled jokingly at us and made to grab my leg, but Sheik and I dove away at the last second, giggling. We picked ourselves up and continued down the hallway to the lunchroom. When we entered the lunchroom Link was bombarded by the one and only Zelda, the Dean's daughter. She had the most obvious attraction to Link and everyone knew it. Everyone also knew he had no interest in her. Sheik began to look ill, and I knew he was going to get sick. Sheik always got sick when she flirted with Link, and I realized that I would, once again, end up taking care of him because he refused to let the nurse see his face and he didn't want to worry Link. But that is my job as his friend. I sighed softly and sunk into Sheik's side to help him stand up. He cast me a grateful look, and gently leaned into me.

"Rain," Sheik hissed at the end of lunch. "I don't feel well."

I sighed again and nodded.

"Link, we'll see you after class, ok?" I told the tall broad blond seated next to me. He nodded and I left, Sheik in tow. We headed to the nurses office and the main nurse just let us by, pulling the privacy curtain shut behind us. I helped Sheik up onto the bed and handed him the waste bin, in case he decided to throw up. I stepped out from the curtain and walked past the nurses' station. I returned a few minutes later with a cup of mint tea to calm his stomach. I walked back into Sheik's little 'box' and pulled his cowl off, scowling at him, and handed him his tea.

"Drink," I commanded. He nodded pitifully. It normally only took him ten minutes or so to recover and sure enough ten minutes later we were on our way back to class. We scooted in late and sat down in the back.

The end of day bell rang and I jumped up, only to be pulled back down by Sheik.

"Do you mind staying afterschool to teach me how to dance? The school dance is coming up….." Sheik trailed off.

"Sure, Sheik. I don't mind at all, actually. Just let me say 'bye' to Link," I told him. He nodded and I skipped off to find Link. I bid Link goodbye and returned to Sheik. Together we headed down to the gymnasium to practice. I set up my phone to play some slow waltz music, and stepped up to Sheik offering him my hand.

"Ok, your steps go- 1, 2, 3, 4," I counted as I demonstrated how to rise and fall on your toes as we practiced the basic waltz step. Sheik picked it up quickly, as he does most things, and not a half an hour later we were spinning and twirling around the gym. At four o'clock we parted ways and went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Honestly class went as normal as class ever does, nobody flirted with Link so Sheik didn't get sick and nobody bothered me so I had a rather relaxing day. The end bell rang and Sheik said goodbye, as I turned to leave the room Link snagged my hand and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I laughed and allowed him to pull me to the corner of the room.

"So the school dance is coming up….. and I can't dance to save my life. Help?" he asked sheepishly. I giggled at him and nodded.

"Oh thank Hylia!" he breathed. I outright laughed at him and dragged him down to the gymnasium. Link tripped only about a thousand times while we practiced, showing none of the learning ability that Sheik had demonstrated, though he managed to pick it up by the time an hour had gone by.

"Hey Rain? I've got something I want to tell you," Link said when we stopped for ice cream on the way home. I inclined my head to show I was listening.

"So, there's someone I like, like REALLY like," he started and I looked up, fully paying attention. I always knew but I was more elated to hear it straight from Link's lips.

"And you know them," he continued, pausing like it was hard to say. I was about ready to burst from excitement. He looked at me pleading for me to understand what his eyes were trying to say.

"It's Sheik, right?" I asked him softly. He nodded and looked down at the table nervously. I smiled.

"You two would be so cute together!" I half squealed. Link looked up in surprise.

"You don't mind?" He asked.

"No! Why would I care? You're both my friends and if you're happy I'm happy," I told him. He smiled widely.

"I was really worried that you wouldn't be my friend if I told you," he admitted ducking shyly. I patted his arm and told him to go for it. Then we parted ways and returned home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had compiled a small list of music to play and had bought some streamers to set up in the gym. I had the brilliant idea of setting up a faux 'dance lesson' for both boys and then getting them to dance together. I grinned to myself, tomorrow would be a good day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommorow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I showed up early to school with a giant mischievous smile on my face and an extra bag, containing my supplies. Maniacal laughter was burning at the back of my throat.

"LINK! SHEIK!" I hollered as I raced towards them. They slowed to allow me to catch up and I jumped onto Link's back.

"Sheik, invite," I panted as I handed him a frilly pink envelope. Link didn't protest the fact that I didn't give him an invite because it was well know that Sheik and I sometimes went to do girly things on the weekends and Link didn't really want to be dragged into it. I reached down with a plain brown envelope and slid it into Link's bag, completely unseen. I hoped down and ran off to class waving as I went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of day bell rang and I practically sprinted out of school. Link and Sheik would meet me at five p.m, so I only had an hour and a half to clean the gym, organize the music, convince the local ghost band, the Composer brothers, to play for me, and then set up my streamers.

"Sharp! Flat!" I cried out as I opened the back door of the school.

"Yes?" asked Sharp as he and his brother floated out of the ground.

"I arranged this small dance and I need some music. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind playing the music." I asked them.

"Sure, we don't mind." Said Flat and Sharp nodded.

"Thanks guys, can you be in the gymnasium at quarter past five?" I asked. They nodded and I headed back into the school building. I grabbed a broom and swept down the entire gym and then hung all of my decorations. By the time I had finished it was almost five fifteen and I knew the Composer brothers would come in any minute. Sheik and Link would show up shortly after. I breathed a sigh of relief and waited for them to show up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Link Arrives~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link was the first to arrive, as planned.

"Link!" I called out to him.

"Hey, Rain," he greeted. "Ready to practice?"

"Actually I need to use the ladies room, so I'm gonna run for a few minutes. Wait here for me kay?" I told him as I scampered off to hide behind the stage in the gym.

"Uh wait-" I was gone before he finished. Link stood looking increasingly uncomfortable as the minutes ticked by and even I began to worry that Sheik wouldn't show up. But at last Sheik arrived, he was completely out of breath and his hair and cowl were disheveled.

"Rain, I-" he panted out and then he saw Link.

"Sheik?" Link asked.

"But I'm supposed to meet Rain-" Sheik continued to pant like he had run a marathon.

"Wait. Rain told me to meet her here," said Link.

"What?" asked Sheik. Link's eyes widened slightly in realization as the Composer brothers began their ballad. Link looked off to the side and saw me glaring at him, 'move it, go! Go! Go!' my eyes were shrieking at him.

"Well since Rain stood us up, let just hang out," said Sheik. Link nodded.

"Would you care for a dance?" asked Link quietly, holding his hand out to Sheik. Sheik looked up at Link with wide eyes. A blush started to crawl across his cheeks, as he nodded.

"Yes," whispered Sheik as he took Link's hand. They began to twirl gently across the floor, Link seemed to have none of the trouble that he had had dancing with me. I smiled to myself at how naturally they flowed together, Sheik like ice, calm, cool, smooth and steady and Link fiery, and passionate and kind as can be. They contradicted each other so perfectly, it was kind of funny.

"Sheik, I-" Link began to say, but he choked up when Sheik looked up at him with his bright red eyes. I stared at Link's face, burning holes in it. He looked over Sheik's shoulder and caught my gaze, gulping at the fiery vengeance I silently promised if he screwed this up.

"Sheik, I really like you. Probably more than I should but-" Link didn't get any further as Sheik threw his arms around Link, his cowl falling aside and kissed him. I knew this was my time to slip out, my work here was done. As I went to slip out the door, Sheik caught sight of me. Link and Sheik looked at one another, and Link nodded softly.

"Rain," Sheik called out to me, I froze having been caught in the act of escaping. I turned to face him. Sheik held out his arms, signaling me to come over. I slowly wandered over. Sheik wrapped me up in his arms and Link wrapped his arms around both of us and we stood for a few moments before I spoke.

"Well now that you two have found each other, I'll just leave you to it and I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I tried to pull away from them. Their grips only tightened, preventing me from going anywhere.

"Rain, you act like we're going to abandon you just because we're in a relationship," Link said.

"Well you have each other now you don't need me-" I started.

"But we want you, Rain. We want you to be part of this," Sheik said motioning to Link and himself with one hand. I blinked in shock and then shook my head, telling them, that no they didn't need me.

"Yes," whispered Link, as he took my face in his hands and kissed me. Link's kiss was rough and demanding, he obviously was willing to press for dominance and I just let him kiss me, completely in shock. He pulled back and smirked at me, then leaned forward and rubbed his nose against mine.

"Hey don't keep her all to yourself," said Sheik as he turned me to face him and pulled my face to his to kiss me. Sheik's kiss was entirely different from Link's. Sheik's was much softer and sweeter, I briefly noted that Link had tasted like mint and smelled like pine, while Sheik tasted like the cinnamon treats he so loved and smelled like a library. I always had loved them smell of books. He released my face and I slumped into Sheik's chest.

"Heh, I think we broke her, Sheik." Link laughed.

"You'd better call her guardian and let them know that she'll be staying over with us tonight," said Sheik. I smile as Link scooped me up and made the call to my guardian. This was a good day, a good day indeed.

THE END


End file.
